Shades of Green and Aquamarine
by emptyelvisx
Summary: She didn't want to remember. But he forced her to and along the way he fell in love with her again.
1. Prologue

Shades of Green and Aquamarine

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me and never will :(

Prologue

_She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find~ _Paramore, Brick By Boring Brick

It was the sound of loud sirens that woke her. Her blurred vision slowly started to clear, and she was feeling really disorientated.

She was also in a lot of pain. Her body felt stiff and sluggish, like she had been in the same position for hours. When she tried to move her hands, she then realized that she was somehow restrained.

The darkness around her was ominous, and bits of what felt like dirt kept falling onto her. A piece fell on her nose, causing a huge stinging feeling to erupt over the top part of her face. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes closed; trying to think of something else other than the pain she was feeling. Thoughts of how she was going to get herself out, for instance, but taking into consideration that she couldn't move, especially that she was in pain quickly changed her mind.

The sirens seemed to have stopped over her head, and the sound of loud stomping started above her, making more dirt and debris fall on her. Tears, made their way down her nose, each track burning its way down her nose.

She flinched at the pain. _**Why did it hurt so much?**_, she thought.

Suddenly, a section of her environment seemed to have collapsed, and a huge beam of light was thrust into her face. She moaned at the discomfort caused on her eyes as she tried to hide her face from it. Something or someone seemed to be approaching her and her whimpered. She was going to die, and she didn't even know why or how she ended up in this place. Suddenly the thought struck her. She didn't remember anything-

"Oi! We've found her! We need the paramedics down her asap! She seems to be in shock and severely injured…"  
-

Nel was dreaming. That much she could tell as she could no longer hear the sound of the sirens or the sound of the person that was calling for assistance.

Her surroundings were white, empty. There was no one there but her. Then she noticed a flicker through her peripheral vision, only to have a launch of green/blue energy rush towards her. She didn't try to dodge it though; she wanted it to hit her.

It was somehow familiar to her, and something familiar was exactly what she needed. However, just as it was about to hit her it vanished and the room turned black. A vortex opened itself in front of her, which she made out to be a mouth.

Fear and panic overtook the feeling of calm she was feeling previously, and she tried to run, she knew that mouth somewhere, the mouth, the only thing she could remember from it was pain and discomfort….torture. Two eyes appeared above the mouth.

And then she saw the number 5.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Locked in the waiting room, my time is coming soon, there's no more life in me, and I'm tied to catastrophe ~ _The Waiting Room- We Are the Ocean

When Nel woke up, the first thing she noticed was the tube stuck down her throat. She squinted her eyes and noticed that her hands were bandaged and though she could move, it still hurt like hell. She wasn't in that dark place anymore, which she was thankful for; her room was quite Spartan, the only furniture she could make out was a desk adorned with a lot of balloons, flowers and plush toys and three chairs.

_Fine by me _she thought. _Now if only I knew how I got here…._

She closed her eyes and sighed once more, well as much as she could with the tube obstructing her throat. She couldn't remember anything except she was in that dark place and someone had found her. She then thought back to her dream. The details were now blurred, more importantly that flash of aquamarine. There was something so familiar about it-

The she remembered the eyes. Paranoia overtook her senses and she moved here head side to side frantically, looking to see if there was anyone else in the room with her. She didn't know why, but those eyes reminded her of pain that she was sure she had been through even though she can't fully remember it. She thought more about the details of the dream. Then she remembered the number. 5. She froze.

And the long kept silence of the isolation ward in Seireitei General Hospital was broken by the sound of an ear splitting shriek.

.

.

.

Somewhere outside of Karakura…

Loud metal music was blaring throughout the room.

Rings of smoke slowly rose to the ceiling, disappearing before they could fully get to the top because of the wind from the ceiling fan.

_Inhale, exhale, repeat. _

The room was small, but not cramped, the only pieces of furniture being a table, a stereo and a worn leather sofa. The table was stacked with a variety of drugs, ranging from ecstasy, to cocaine, meth, heroine and a near empty bag of weed. On the far end of the table there was a holstered gun and a detective's badge underneath it.

The sole occupant of the room was sprawled diagonally on said sofa, with his feet hanging off the top with the rest of his body in a lying position, staring at a collection of newspaper articles all centred on one person.

_Inhale, exhale, and wait for the high._

His eyes moved away from the articles as he looked down to inspect the remainder of the blunt in his hand, wondering if he should roll up another before his shift starts or if he should just leave it until next time.

Distantly, he could hear in the back of his head the sound of a soft feminine voice, _**"Grimmjow if you don't quit you're going to kill your lungs, and Nel doesn't want anything bad to happen to Grimmjow"**_

He smiled bitterly and put the remainder out by grinding it on the table. _Always worrying about others aren't you Nel?_ He thought cynically.

The vibration from his pocket helped him make up his mind instantly.

"Looks like it's another one then," he grunted, fixing his body upright and reaching for the left over cannabis. As soon as his hand touched the bag, his phone went off again. Fuck.

He clenched his teeth and waited on the vibrations to stop. He had a full hour before he went on duty and he'd be damned if he had to leave before then. He wasn't anywhere near high enough to deal with the bullshit cases he had to deal with, and the only case that mattered to him was not being manned by him anymore.

"_**Sorry Jaggerjaques-san, but you're taking this case too personally, and I'll be damned if I let one of my best go out there and do something reckless like I know you will to get yourself or the victim killed. You and Kurosaki are removed from the case."**_

"_**What?! You're taking us off the case? We're the best detectives you've got in this town! Plus she's Kurosaki's friggin' sister! She's my-," he stopped himself before he said something that would anger him superior.**_

"_**I understand the relation between Kurosaki Ichigo and Neliel Tu as adopted siblings, but what I don't understand is what the relationship between you and the kidnapped victim is."**_

"_**Che, it sure as hell isn't any of your business old man."**_

"_**In any case, the both of you are dismissed, and should any attempt to find her or any digging around where you shouldn't be occurs and I hear of it, I will have to suspend you both."**_

For the first time ever since joining the force, Grimmjow absolutely hated his job.

He sighed, running his hands through his mane of aquamarine hair and pulled the phone out. The only person that would ring him more than two times and not get the hint would have to be the Strawberry.

_Tsk, the fuck does he want with me now_, he thought pressing the redial button. He kicked the stereo, and the once loud room was now filled with an eerie silence.

"This had better be fuckin' good Strawberry, you know I don't like interruptions," he snarled. Before he could continue on his tirade however, something was said that made his eyes widen.

"When the fuck- why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened?! Fuck Kurosaki! Where-"

He was cut off again and then he grunted in approval.

"Seireitei General huh? I'll be there in 15 minutes, meet me at the entrance. Don't go in there without me."

He ended the call and grabbed his gun and badge.

_Neliel, they've finally found you._

.

.

.

The silence at Seireitei General was once more broken by the screeching sound of tires made by a black 1976 mustang pulling up to the front.

Grimmjow stepped out of the car and locked it, then removed his sunglasses, inspecting the front area for that head of orange hair that he hated so much.

It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for; Kurosaki Ichigo_ always_ stood out in the crowd. He strode over to him briskly, not wanting to waste any time. He had to see her now.

"Kurosaki," he greeted his partner, "what ward? I want to see her now".

_I need to see her now;_ he thought but bit back the thought.

"Hold on, they only allow three people at a time, dad and the twins are up there with her," Ichigo replied. He noticed the look on Grimmjow's face and added softly, "don't worry, she's fine…for the most part at least."

Grimmjow felt his jaw tighten.

"The fuck do you mean by for the most part? What happened to her? How long has she been here? Have they at least found the pricks that did it?"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head as a negative.

"We still don't know who did it, as for what happened to her? We still have no clue, I don't know about her injuries yet, I haven't talked to a doctor about them and she's been in and out of consciousness since they arrived here with – sometime last night before you bite my head off."

Ichigo turned to him, and for the first time in two years observed the steely and aloof exterior of Grimmjow Jaggerjaques melt down to concern and fatigue.

"Have you…seen her yet?"

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow pulled a box of cigarettes out his jacket and a lighter not too far behind, and then noticed that Grimmjow was staring at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, from a distance, outside her room when she was sleeping after they got her out the OR."

"One more thing; why the Isolation Ward," Grimmjow asked blowing smoke. "Shouldn't you guys be informing the public that she's found now?"

"Yea, but we don't want the paparazzi all over the hospital, Head Matron Unohana would have my old man's head; you know she hates publicity."

Grimmjow huffed wryly.

"Hell hath no fury like Unohana scorned, I always said," he remarked casually.

He heard Ichigo laugh, "You got that right."

The cigarette was now finished. And Grimmjow could feel the remnants of his patience slipping away. He stomped on the filter to make sure it was properly snuffed out and turned to Ichigo.

"C'mon Berry-tan, visiting hours end soon and I actually want to see her before my hair turns grey god dammit."

Ichigo scowled at him and pulled out his phone to call his father.

"Call me that one more time and I'll send you crying to Yoruichi."

Grimmjow snickered at the empty threat. If there was any way to rile Ichigo up quickly it was to call him strawberry. Grimmjow himself had witnessed grown men within the police department suffer from a few broken limbs just for uttering the nickname around him.

So preoccupied remembering the misfortune of those men he didn't realize that Ichigo was off the phone until he knocked him on the head.

"The fuck was that for?!"

"For calling me that name, now c'mon we can go up now."

_Finally._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already a voice inside my head- Blink-182 I Miss You**_

Nel was, for lack of a better word, exhausted.

Since she'd woken up screaming, she'd been bombarded by doctors, the removal and replacement of IVs, more needles, bandages being changed and thankfully the removal of that godforsaken tube from her mouth.

What annoyed her most though was that she still couldn't remember where she was before she ended up in that dark room. By the time all the doctors left her to herself in the stark lonely room, she was close to tears due to her frustration.

She also had a headache, she was thirsty and she felt like she could eat a cow, but at the same time she felt like if she ate, she was going to throw up. And slowly but surely, the aches and pains were starting to become more prominent around her body, meaning the anesthesia from her previous surgery was wearing off. She would sometimes feel the throbs or sharp stabs of pain from various parts of her body.

Because of this, she avoided moving, which she hated. Nel was an active person, she couldn't take being in the same place for too long, and being stuck to this bed was doing a serious number on her. She sighed. _If only the twins were here…_

She missed her family. If there was one thing she did remember, it was them. Ever since the day Isshin Kurosaki came into the orphanage and "offered his hand in family" when she was 10, her life had been amazing. She had a full adopted family, short of a mother whom she had learnt died in an accident a year ago. She had an older brother named Ichigo, who was two years her senior and two younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu. The twins readily accepted her into their family, always braiding her hair and helping her get used to the new surroundings, whereas Ichigo was…Ichigo. Quiet and withdrawn with his close knit group of friends. But then gradually he'd opened up to her, and they would have the most deep and meaningful conversations in his room or by the river where his mom had died. She would do anything to be around her vibrant family right now, anything was better than this…quiet. It was unsettling. And it brought back a sense of déjà vu which she was sure she didn't want to remember.

To sooth her boredom, she started to count the things around her, the floor tiles she could see to the ceiling tiles, to the amount of tiny dots of on her dressing gown. Midway through her counting the door opened, which drew her away from her little game.

At the door was a female-a doctor judging from the lab coat she wore- with the most serene facial expression Nel had ever seen. She also had the strangest hairstyle she had ever seen before, wearing the neatest braid to the front of her body, starting from under her chin as opposed to having it at the back. Something seemed really familiar about this doctor, like she had seen her somewhere before-

"Dr. Unohana?" she breathed. The lady smiled in acknowledgement.

"You know who I am, that's a good sign. How are you feeling Neliel?" said the doctor, occupying one of the seats meant for visitors.

"In pain and bored for the most part but why am I here? All I remember is that I was walking home and then I woke up in a hole".

The smile on Unohana's face faltered a little and she regarded Nel more closely. "You mean to tell me you don't remember a single thing?"

"Nope, all I know is that I was walking home, then nothing, then the hole."

The smile was completely erased from her face when she asked Nel the next question.

"What year are we in Nel?"

Nel frowned. Why was she asking the obvious?

"It's 2011, mid-September. What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's 2013. Mid- October Nel"

_Tic, tic_

_Tic, tic_

_Tic tic_

.

.

The kind Doctor watched as Nel slowly absorbed the information.

"What-you mean to tell me that's I've skipped out two whole years of my life? What happened to me? Why was I in that hole? Where is my family? Where's Otou-san-"

"Nel, I'm going to need you to calm down. I will explain everything to you once you've calmed down-that's it, keep your breathing calm and stable we don't want you having a panic attack."

Nel's mind was a mess. Two whole years and she couldn't remember a thing? What had happened to her? Had she had an accident? How could she have skipped out two full years of her life? That meant that she was 18 now…that she was finished with high school…this was all too much…but she wanted to know what happened. So after taking a deep though shaky breath she looked at Unohana and said,

"I'm fine now Doctor. Now please, tell me what happened to me"

Unohana looked at her uncertainly, but nodded and started to tell her.

"Two years ago you went to school and were scheduled to be home at 5pm that same night. You didn't return home. You weren't classed as missing until 2 days after. You weren't classed as kidnapped until the day after that when your father received a phone call with you screaming in the background. Then the full investigation began, your brother joined in the forces as soon as he finished high school to help and he's been recently promoted to a detective rank in the police force but that's another story. They've been looking relentlessly, to the point where many stopped and deemed you dead. You family didn't give up though, they kept looking. I can't give you much of the details because I don't know much but around two nights ago there was another phone call giving us directions to where you were…and here you are."

"Where was I?"

Doctor Unohana opened her mouth to answer, but seemed to stop herself.

"I don't think I'm the one that's supposed to be telling you that. I'll leave it to your family."

The doctor started to get up. She'd said too much. Half the things she told Nel should have been told to her by her family.

"That's enough of that talk for now though, how about I check your vitals and get your pain medicine ready-"; she paused, feeling resistance on the hem of her lab coat.

"Please, tell me. I have to know."

Unohana sighed, and started cheeking the volumes of the IVs connected to the girl.

"Well, when I spoke to Captain Kenpachi and Captain Kuchiki when you were brought in they said you were found in something that resembled a grave. Had they not noticed the ground had been tampered with they would have probably missed you, meaning one of two things…"

She let the sentence trail off and continued checking the IV supplies, but Nel knew what it meant. Had they missed her, the ceiling of her "grave" would have caved in on her suffocating her or she would have run out of oxygen. Either way, she would have been a dead girl. Whoever it was that kidnapped her, buried her alive and left her there, probably in hopes that the police wouldn't find her in time.

She shuddered slightly at the thought. Death by being buried alive…

She didn't realize she was crying until the kind doctor used a finger to swipe the tears from her eyes.

"But that's all in the past now. You're here Neliel, and I'm going to do my best to make sure that you're back with your family safe and sound as soon as possible"

Nel sniffled and nodded. _Positive thoughts, don't think about the hole, don't try to think about it, I don't want to remember anything…_

"When do I get to see my family?"

"They've been here since you've been admitted; they just need the OK from me to come see you which can be in about…10-15 minutes, so for now prepare yourself for them. They're very excited and happy to see you"

Nel smiled at her and sniffled.

"Okay".

* * *

If there was a family widely known through Karakura, it was the Kurosakis.

Not just because their clinic is so popular among the people in the small town and not because of the tragedy that always seemed to surround the family, it was the way how they always seemed so happy.

Though the main protagonist of the family had lost his wife, and then later on his adopted daughter, he always made sure that the family was always active and distracted. He didn't allow them to wallow in despair or feel sad about anything for too long, he'd annoy Karin, slap Ichigo around or find various activities for them to do (in Yuzu's case).

When he got the phone call from Commander Yamamoto that his adopted daughter was found he cried, which shocked every member of the household. They piled up in the car and headed to the hospital, and they've been lounging in Head matron Unohana's room for more than 20 hours. Ichigo had disappeared, saying that he needed to contact some people, Yuzu was asleep and hugging her teddy bear Kon close to her and Karin was playing some football video game.

Isshin was sat around the Head Matron's desk, reading the report left by the police and inspecting the pictures taken of where she was found.

_A grave like hole, approximately 6ft deep…_

_Young girl, half naked and restrained by chains half covered in rubble…_

_Multiple wounds, a dangerous facial injury…_

_Possibility of serious amnesia…_

_Unconfirmed rape…_

He closed to program down and massaged his temples to sooth the migraine he could slowly feel developing.

Unconfirmed rape…

He couldn't begin to imagine the horrors his little girl had went through.

He was worried. Since she had been brought in Dr. Unohana insisted that they stay in her office and let the doctors do their work. Then they heard that she had woken up in a panic, it took all his self control not to rush to her ward and the reminder from the Doctor herself that he had a family to hold together. So he stayed, passing the time by reading the police report over and over again, waiting for any updates from the police on anything new.

For a second he thought about Ichigo. Where was he gone? Who had he gone to get? Had he even read the report?

He knew that even though Ichigo had been removed from the case that he had been looking around with his partner to see if they could find anything without getting caught.

The door opening diverted his attention.

"Ku-Kurosaki-san?"

He smiled at that voice. Dear sweet Orihime. She'd make a lovely addition to the family…once his stupid son got his head out his ass and smelled the roses.

"Good evening Orihime-chan, any news yet?"

"Actually yes, I'm here to take you guys to see Nel-chan now, Doctor Unohana just paged me giving the all clear for visitors."

Isshin was out of his chair and Karin started kicking her twin awake even before Orihime finished speaking.

"Finally! Yuzu-Yuzu wake up you numpty! We can finally go see Nee-chan! If you don't wake up we're gonna leave you here!"

"Lead the way my daughter in law!"

He smirked in amusement as the poor nurse turned a pretty shade of pink and stumble over her own feet. _Same reaction never gets old_.

.

.

.

.

"Dad, what if she doesn't remember us?"

_Possible serious amnesia…_

"She'll remember us for sure Yuzu, you can bet on it," he replied, giving her a small smile.

Karin was behind them, talking with Orihime and appeared calm to most, but Isshin knew better. She was nervous. Hell, they were all nervous.

"Alright we're here."

.

.

Two knocks had Nel sitting up quickly. Suddenly the excitement of seeing her family from so long shifted to nervousness. Doctor Unohana noticed this and started to lightly pat her hair.

"It will be fine, they've waited so long to see you, and they haven't changed a bit"

This made Nel smile a bit. Her crazy over eccentric family were here and she was feeling safe, why would she feel nervous around the people who have made her feel the safest she had ever been.

"You can come in," said Doctor Unohana.

The door immediately burst open and in flew the over eccentric blur of Isshin Kurosaki, and his two daughters not too far behind him.

Nel was immediately engulfed by her family.

Karin and Yuzu were crying and Isshin was thanking every single god and deity he could think of and suddenly Nel felt very light headed from trying to take everything in all at once. Unohana seemed to notice this and cleared her throat.  
"If you guys carry on like this you're going to overwhelm her, and she's had a really long day as it is."

The twins immediately calmed down, and sat in a seat respectively looking at Nel.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu, how you been?"

They smiled. She remembered them, and that was all that mattered.

.

.

.

.

..

…

….

…..

Grimmjow hated elevators. He hated hospitals. He hated the direction impaired nurses and doctors who couldn't give them a direct answer. But most of all he hated Ichigo Kurosaki, because he forgot to check for what room Nelliel would be in.

So far, they have walked in on a half naked woman, a couple in embrace, a guy in a coma and a little girl whose heart monitor went through the roof when they entered. They had to press her red button to get a nurse in there to assist her.

"Dammit Strawberry, how the fuck did you become a cop if you can't even ask simple questions?" he growled at the orange-ette in front of him.

"Fuck off Blueberry, there are two rooms left it has to be one of them"

He watched as his partner looked through one of the windows and sighed in relief.

"She's in this one"

That's all he needed to hear. He charged at the door and was stopped by Ichigo's elbow in his face.

"Ouch ya fuckin' shit! What was that for?" he hissed.

"She's asleep fucktard" Ichigo deadpanned.

"See now if you'd asked for the fuckin' directions we'd have caught her before she fell asleep, shit I thought you saw her before!"

"Yea…but I forgot the room" answered Ichigo somewhat sheepishly. "Look, how bout we go in, take a look at her and then go see Matron Unohana for her file. I wanna read what actually happened".

"Che, fine."

"Be quiet though, you don't know stealth for shit and she looks really tired."

"Yea, yea hurry up and lets-"

"Going somewhere boys?"

Grimmjow froze. If there was one female that scared the shit out of him it would have to be this one. He stared at the floor, not wanting to look her in the eye. There was a reason why they made her Head of the hospital. If she took one glance at his eyes she would know that he was on drugs, and he'd have to kiss his career and free live goodbye.

"Hey….Unohana-san, how're ya doing today? Ichigo was just telling me that Nel was back and I just wanted to-"

"Peep on a sleeping girl that's been through trauma that we can't even begin to explain. Tell me boys, what do you think would happen if she woke up and found two men leering over her after the things that she has been through. Think about it."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo for him to answer.

_Bastard, _he thought_, if I'm going down I'm fucking taking you with me._

"Well, I think she'd be scared and then she'd have another panic attack?" answered Ichigo, glancing at everything else but the doctor.

"Good boy. You're quite the smart one when people let you think Kurosaki-kun. Now, you and your partner run along and I will alert you when she wakes up, which shouldn't be too long because we need to perform a few more tests on her."

Grimmjow sighed. At this rate he was never going to see her.

Unohana noticed the solemn look on his face and sighed.

"How about this," she propositioned, "you stay in my office until she wakes up and I'll send for you two. She's been waiting all evening to see you Ichigo."

She's been waiting to see Ichigo but she hasn't said anything about me, thought Grimmjow. He felt something inside his chest tighten.

This same fucking feeling. He _hated_ it, and it always happened when she was around, or if it had anything to do with her. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck had wormed her way under his skin since they had first met in that dumb orphanage and to this day he still had no idea why or even how it had happened.

He clenched his jaw and nodded in resignation. "Lead the way doc."

She smiled at them, a smile that always creeped him out and turned in the other direction. He shrugged to Ichigo and they both followed her.

"Oh Unohana-san, can we see the medical report? I was meant to get one from my father but I had to get this idiot," said Ichigo, chancing polite conversation with the doctor.

"Of course you can, there's a file in my office that your father was going through, and you two can read it together."

"How serious were her injuries doc?" asked Grimmjow. He didn't want to wait. He was sick of waiting. He needed to know now, while he was still high before he crashed back to reality. And what a nasty crash it would be.

The pace of the doctor slowed a little as she said, "We're almost there Jaggerjaques-kun, have some patience, you'll know soon enough".

He resisted the urge to throw his shoe at the woman. He was sick and tired of waiting, he needed some form answer right now.

"Why the fu-"

"What our darling Blueberry is trying to say Unohana-san, is that he's had quite a long day and he'd just like to be...reassured about the situation," said Ichigo, raising his voice so that whatever Grimmjow was going to say to the doctor would be drowned out.

She stopped walking and turned to completely face them, "And I can assure you that there is nothing reassuring about this Ichigo Kurosaki," she replied solemnly. The tone in which she spoke made Grimmjow feel uneasy.

_I swear, for every injury these bastards gave her, they're all getting them back. _

_Twice as fuckin' hard. _

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_How did we get here, when I used to know you so well?_~ Paramore (Decode)

.

.

"That bitch"

Grimmjow couldn't believe it.

He stared at the door that had just been locked by the Head Doctor and shook his head.

"Did she just fuckin' lock us in here Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo was bent over the desk quietly snickering. "She sure as hell did. Now calm down, we have the report files to look over"

"Dammit, it's like she knew I was planning to run off as soon as she cleared the aisle"

"She probably did, you know she's got the creepy 6th sense vibe about her," replied his partner flippantly.

"Che, she didn't have to treat us like kids though"

"You have the patience span of a kid hyped up on chocolate. Now get here so we can read the damn thing", Ichigo said, sitting on the chair in front of the computer.

Grimmjow reluctantly yanked a chair from the wall next to him and slammed it down beside Ichigo, who glared at him. He shrugged and turned to the screen.

"Let's see what they found"

Ichigo wiggled the mouse around and the screen came to life.

Suddenly Grimmjow felt nervous. He wanted to read it. He knew he had to read it, but there was a sense of foreboding lingering in his mind. Ichigo must have sensed it because he saw his usual scowl deepen as he said, "Look, if you don't wanna read it, you don't have to you know"

"Shut the fuck up Strawberry and scroll," he snapped.

Ichigo sighed and started to navigate through the page.

The first picture was of the scene where Nel. A forest like area near the back of the local cemetery. Well, he assumed it was the back because the tombstones looked worn and dated, moss covered nearly half of everything there.

The next picture was what appeared to be a freshly covered grave. A sick idea popped into Grimmjow's head.

"Kurosaki," he grit through his teeth, "you don't really think-"

"Yep"

"What the fu-"

"Calm down. We need to see the rest of this, and I don't think Unohana would appreciate us making so much noise in her office"

Grimmjow was seething. They put his Nel, in that fucking hole?

He was gonna kill 'em all.

The next image was video footage. At the stage the troops had seemed to have collapsed a small section of the really huge hole, and he watched as Captain Kuchiki and Kenpachi were lowered in there. The footage then switched to a night vision camera-clearly this was footage of inside the gr-hole. He refused to think of it as a grave. Or of the possibility that Nel could have died in there. His attention was diverted back to the video when the light flashed to the figure in the far corner of the room.

Nel...

Her hair was longer, way longer than his at best, and matted. She was bound by chains, heavy looking chains and through the grainy footage he could tell that she was really dirty and severely injured, but not to the point of death. He watched as she flinched from the light, trying to hide her face.

Her face...

Though her hair had stuck to almost half of her face, he could tell that she had a head injury. The footage stopped after she had collapsed and was carefully listed out the hole by the paramedics and the two captains.

Ichigo scrolled to the written report at the bottom of the page. He skimmed through the minor information, trying to find out about the injuries ad regretted it when he did.

Grimmjow felt himself getting angrier and angrier with each sentence. He clenched the desk tightly as possible, as if it was holding his control together.

_Victim found barely clothed and bleeding heavily from recently inflicted wounds_

_Broken ribs_

_Serious would to the head, running down the nose, possibility of psychogenic amnesia_

_Possibility of-_

"POSSIBILITY OF RAPE?!"

.

.

Nel gasped.

That dream...felt too real.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, while trying to remember the details of her dream. Somehow she knew it was connected to wherever she was before the police had found her. She winced as her head pulsed painfully.

Maybe thinking too much right now might not be a good thing, she thought, rubbing her head gingerly, trying not to mess up the bandages. She wasn't comfortable with people touching her, it made her feel trapped, like they were going to hurt her even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She was scheduled for a checkup with Doctor Unohana at 8, and she wasn't here yet, she had some time to kill.

The clock on the side table read 7:30 pm, she had barely got 45 minutes of sleep, but she didn't feel tired anymore. She felt hungry. She glanced at the desk where all the sweets and treats were longingly, then at the door.

Maybe I could make it over there and back before anyone came to check up on me...

She yanked the sheets off her body, wincing slightly at the pain from the needle moving around in her arm, along with her chest and head shot through her. But she was determined to get those chocolates.

She tried to move her body around and what seemed like ages later she was sitting up.

"C'mon what good are you if you don't move" she said, slapping her legs to see if she would get a reaction but nothing happened, not even a dumb knee jerk.

"I guess I could crawl, it's not that far from the bed dumb, stupid feet"

"Nelliel Tu, what in the world are you trying to do?"

She squeaked in surprise and slid ungracefully off the side of the bed.

_If that was all it took for me to get off the bed i'd probably have some chocolate by now,_ she thought grimly.

"D-doctor Unohana you weren't supposed to be here till 8!" Nel stammered.

At the door stood said Doctor, with a male nurse behind her, with a huge trolley. The doctor and nurse helped her get back on the bed while saying, "Well, if you checked the clock you'd see it was a few minutes after 8, you still haven't answered my question"

"I was hungry, and I wanted to see if I could move on my own" she answered sheepishly.

"Nel, you've been immobile for god knows how long and you're on a lot of painkillers, you aren't going anywhere for a long while" said Unohana calmly, walking over to the table and getting her two chocolate bars.

She smiled in thanks and started ripping into the bars, while listening to what the doctor had to say.

"Now, this gentleman is Ishida Uryuu, and he's going to help me carry out some tests on you"

Nel frowned. "Tests? What kind of tests?"

"When you were brought in we had to run a rape kit on you, and now we're just drawing a few vials of blood to check for any other possible diseases and then you can see your brother. He's been waiting to see you for hours."

"Raped?! There's no way I could have been raped, I'm fine-"

"When you were brought in, your ribs were broken, you're bruised almost over every part of your body and there were traces of sperm and blood between your thighs which has led us to believe that at some point you may have been sexually assaulted. Tomorrow we're going to have to have you scanned to check on all your reproductive organs and make sure that everything internal is functioning well. It's nothing to worry about, and I'm sure you'll be okay, it's more of a requirement if anything else"

She turned and got the needles from the nurse, along with the cotton swabs waiting for the young girl to answer, but got no response.

The girl sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the chocolate bar, appetite long gone.

"Nel? I know this is hard for you-"

"Can you hurry and do this? I want to see Ichi-nii as soon as possible"

"Are you-"

"Please" she pleaded, "just get it over with".

She was silent throughout the procedure, and she didn't do anything but nod when the Doctor said she was finished. She curled up on the bed, as much as her injuries would allow her to and stared at the door. Her mind was a mess.

Back in high school, they had always called her the prude or Queen Frigid because she believed in the whole "sex after marriage" ideal.

But rape altogether was a whole different story.

Never in a million years would she imagine that she'd end up being kidnapped.

Never in a million years did she think she'd be raped.

And never in a million years did she think that all this could happen to her and not be able to remember a single detail. Tears welled up In her eyes. She was so damn sick and tired of not being able to remember anything-

Two knocks interrupted her thoughts, bringing her attention back to the door.

Ichigo was finally here.

.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo had seen many things in his day, for a 20 year old.

He had always considered himself as a magnet for danger and even death.

He didn't try to hide it, or change anything about it, in fact he rather enjoyed the life he had, wouldn't have it any other way.

His Mother had once told him that his name meant "He who protects" and he tried his best to live up to his name, even though he got into a few rough patches along the way. He protected his sisters, always being there for them when they had a problem, and he kept his friends as close to him as possible, always helping out when they needed a hand.

His first major experience with death was when his mother was killed, stabbed with accurate aim through her heart by some ruffian who had wanted to mug them on their way from his weekly karate lessons. As soon as he finished high school, he enrolled to become a police officer in the academy to help find his sister, and under tutelage of the best trainers there, he worked his way through the ranks to become a detective. Word had it he would soon become a lieutenant.

He'd seen dead bodies, dismembered bodies, solved many crimes, broken the news of death to many families and had many sever injuries but nothing at all from his experiences could prepare him for the defeated look on his adopted sister's face. Or, the parts of her face that he could see.

When he had gotten a glance at her earlier on in the day, her hair had covered most of her face but now he could see that most of the top of her head was wrapped in white bandages. He knew instantly that it was because of the head injury he read on the report.

She looked tiny, her hair tamer than how it looked previously, possibly the work or the twins although it made her look smaller than before. He stepped towards her and she cracked a small smile.

"Yo, Ichi-nii, you're late"

He had missed her sweet and childish voice. Two years since he'd seen her and her voice hadn't changed at all.

He smiled that smile rarely seen by others.

"Heya Nel, long time no see"

Her smile widened, and he went over to her and hugged her, as best as he could without hurting her.

So engrossed in seeing his little sister up and smiling he forgot the presence of his partner.

He only remembered when Nel stiffened against him, pulling out of his hug and looking over his shoulder.

He turned to face his partner, whose lips were slightly twitched upwards; the most of a smile that you would ever get from Grimmjow, but he wasn't looking back at him, he was focused on Nel.

The silence was broken when Nel cocked her head to the side with a look of genuine curiosity on her face when she said, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"


	5. Chapter 4

_Just like the cigarettes hurt, just like the whiskey burns...I guess I'm never gonna learn- Asking Alexandria, A Lesson Never Learned._

_._

_._

_._

It had been two days since he'd last seen her.

Or something to that effect. Was probably more than two.

When Nel acknowledged that she didn't remember who he was he left and locked himself in his penthouse apartment. All calls, messages and texts sent to him were ignored. His badge and holster were somewhere in the mess that his usually clean apartment was. His door was knocked, people shouted through to him, but he didn't hear them. All that mattered to him was the countless-now empty- bottles littered all over the place.

He upended one of the bottles and snorted humorlessly when nothing came out.

He was out of alcohol.

Which meant that soon enough he'd start thinking again, and that would lead him to thinking about Nelliel and the way she looked at him before acknowledging that she had no idea who he was.

He was angry, frustrated and tired. He was angry at the world, the people who kidnapped Nel and hurt her, the police force, and mostly himself for not being able to protect her. Old feelings from when she was first kidnapped started to resurface. So he went back to his nasty habits.

And since he had no alcohol left, it was time for him to move onto the heavier stuff.

He dragged himself to his bathroom where the first aid kit was. It wasn't the usual first aid kit with all the equipment you'd need for bandages or cuts though. Inside there was a rubber tube, a bottle of water, a syringe and a lighter, an oddly shaped spoon and a brown bottle that was half filled with a white powdery substance.

He lifted said bottle, carefully examining the contents and then he sighed, dropping it back in the kit.

Heroin, a.k.a Grimmjow's best friend.

He hadn't touched the stuff in two years, and with good reason. Addiction had driven him to an overdose so bad that he was surprised that he even woke up after the amount he had taken, and he decided to set himself straight when Nel was kidnaped. If it wasn't for crazy Doctor Kurosaki and his foster mom he'd be done for.

But just one shot wouldn't kill right?

In the other room the house phone rang for the millionth time.

That seemed to help him make his mind up faster. He set the kit on the floor and started to get everything sorted out. While some people preferred to smoke and some people preferred to snort, he preferred to shoot up in his arm. The high was faster, and intense, making him feel as lax as possible. There were never any troubles around with heroin, and weed didn't do much for him like heroin did.

Soon enough, the heroin was diluted in the water and heated, his arm was tied off with the tube and the syringe was filled with the drug.

He was almost jumpy with excitement. Already he could feel the rush, the relief of the high, and he couldn't wait.

It's said that the first cut is the deepest. In this case, the first shot is the strongest. It was heaven. He felt amazing, like nothing in the world was going to bother him. His hand shook as he set up the equipment again.

Just one more. One more wouldn't kill.

Right?

* * *

_They'd been watching the sunset from his car. She loved the sunset, hell, she loved most of the simplest things in life, and he'd make sure that she got them at any chance that he got. Last week she had him climbing trees and before that they were in a field of hanashobu. They sat in a companionable silence, her eating gummy bears and sometimes sipping from a bottle of pink lemonade and him finishing a bottle of beer. Her timid voice broke the silence._

_"Grimmjow could you do me a favor?"_

_"Yer not driving the car. End of argument Nel"_  
_"It's not about the car," she giggled punching him lightly, "is that all you think about?"_

_"Well that and other things" **like bouncing you on my lap**, he thought but shook the thought from his head, "what d'ya want?"_

_She turned her face away from him, but that didn't stop him from seeing the blush on her cheeks. This much told him that she was stepping out of her comfort zone, Nel was always straightforward with him._

_"Ano...next month Nel's high school is having an autumn ball and Nel was wondering if...Grimmjow would...like to go with Nel"_

_He huffed in amusement. Nel only referred to herself in 3rd person when she was super nervous; a sign of regression. It was only a while after she had been adopted that she started to speak properly in the first person. According to the kids in the orphanage it had something to do with her parents. He'd never bother to ask her about her habit though, she tended to realize she was doing it and revert to proper English._

_"What makes ya think they'd let me come to yer dumb ball?"_

_"Well most of my friends are taking dates and the boys that have asked Nel don't really interest Nel and if Nel brings Itsygo then they'll think Nel's strange and Grimmjow's Nel's safest option because-"_

_"Because you're interested in me? I must say I'm flattered Nel" he leered, leaning closer to her._

_By this time her face had gone absolutely pink. Her eyes widened and she quickly shoved the packet of sweets between them like it was some sort of barrier and squeaked,_

_"It's-it's not like that! You're Nel's best friend and it would be Nel's first ever date and it would be special because it's Grimmjow that's all and Grimmjow's a lot of fun and if we get bored Grimmjow can just take us someplace else-"_

_He leaned even closer to her- their faces were now barely inches apart. He watched as her eyes flickered downwards to his lips, then up to his again then she licked her lips._

_Well shit. If that wasn't an open invitation he didn't know what was._

_He could smell her, sweet like cotton candy and he'd bet his car she tasted just as good too._

_He tilted her chin upwards, and was about to close his mouth over hers..._

_RING! RING!_

_She jumped away from him, banging her head against the door. She fumbled for the phone, answering it with shaky hands. He already knew who it was though, so he drank the remainder of what was in his bottle and straightened himself in the car._  
_"Itaii- Moshi-moshi?...Hai...okay Otou-san, we were just about to leave anyways...ja ne"_

_She hung up and started pulling the heads off the remaining gummy bears. Another sign of nervousness. Another trait he noticed about her from their days in the orphanage. She would shred paper, tap a desk or pick things apart until there was nothing left._

_She broke the now awkward silence by saying, "Otou-san says he needs me at home now"_

_Grimmjow grunted in acknowledgement and turned the key in the ignition. The drive to the Kurosaki residence was quiet, an uncomfortable quiet, not the usual silence that they both welcomed. He could feel her staring at him, but for once his eyes were focused completely on the road._

_On the outside he appeared nonchalant, as if he hadn't almost kissed her, as if nothing had happened, but on the inside he was reeling. Stupid, stupid, stupid, what the fuck were you thinking? He pulled up to the porch and cut the engine, waiting for her to leave, but she didn't move. He faced her pointedly, waiting for her to go._

_"Jow-kun?"_

_He growled. He hated that stupid nickname._

_"Che, Nel what did I tell ya bout callin' me that stu-"_

_He was cut off when she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked his face down to hers. Before he could register, she was out the car._

_"I'll see you tomorrow and we'll find you a kimono okay? Konbanwa Jow-kun!"_

_He stared after her, running to the front door and waving at him before closing it. He slowly licked his lips._

_Sweet like cotton candy, a hint of gummy bears._

_"Well shit."_

_Tomorrow huh?_

_He couldn't wait._

_._

_._

_The next day he got the call- Nel didn't come home._

* * *

He was drawn out of him dream by the feeling of something cool on his forehead.

He welcomed the feeling- his body felt as though it were on fire.

His throat was dry and his head was playing it's own beat.

He chanced opening an eye, and sighed in relief when he saw that the room wasn't bright. Beside him he noticed a bucket and a bowl with another cloth hanging from it, as well as a bottle of water.

"Well aren't you looking like a pocket full of sunshine" came a voice from his bedroom door.

If his hand didn't feel so heavy he would have face-palmed. Of course it had to be her that came to his fuckin' rescue.

"Hello to you too Cat Bitch"

Purple hair flashed in his peripheral vision and golden eyes gleamed over him.

"Now now, is this how you greet your foster mom after so long?"

"Who asked ya to come?" he retorted, trying to sit up, but vertigo caused him to slump back unto the bed.

"Whoa there, you need to stay down for a while. One whole bottle of heroin Grimmjow? The fuck were you thinking?"

"I wasn't".

She looked at him sympathetically. "Ichigo told me about Nelliel, I'm sorry that you had to deal with that but drugs? I thought you were done with this stuff. I thought I told you that anytime you felt like getting yourself killed you should come to the training grounds; your dad and I've missed stomping your head into the dirt"

He gave her the dirtiest look he could muster with the migraine he had.

"Shut up, and don't call that lunatic my dad, all he ever did was beat me around and turn me into his guinea pig" he said growled.

"Speaking of your dad," she said, emphasizing the dad, "he said you should drink this. It'll make you feel better."

She handed him a bottle of clear liquid and he looked at it suspiciously. "What's in it?"

She shrugged and handed him a bucket. "Beats me. But everything he's given you so far works so try it."

"And what's the bucket for?"

"Better safe than sorry. I bought you this duvet last Christmas."

He sniffed the contents in the bottle, but there was no smell.

"Well here goes. Call 911 to pick me up if I start foaming from the mouth okay Cat bitch?" with that he turned the bottle and drank it all.

It tasted like blueberries, he scrunched his eyebrows in surprise at the taste and quickly drank the rest. By the time he was done, his headache was gone and his body felt way better.

He handed the bottle back to Yoruichi and wiped the back of his mouth feeling somewhat relieved. The concoctions Kisuke Urahara made were notorious for making him get violently sick or endure serious pains.

"Was that it? Tell him-"

He paused. Something in his stomach roiled and he threw up in the bucket Yoruichi had handed him.

His ears roared and his abs clenched tightly to the point where he thought his diaphragm was going to snap like a wishbone. He coughed and spit one last time into the bucket, and accepted the bottle of water from Yoruichi to rinse his mouth.

"Tell the bitch," he gasped once he felt he could talk again, "that he can go fuck himself"

"Admit it though, you feel better."

And he did. But he refused to acknowledge it. He hated that Kisuke Urahara could use his recklessness as an asset for him to test his "products" on.

"So...are we gonna talk about Nelliel or are we gonna just sit here and pretend like you didn't inject a shitload of heroin into your bloodstream?" she asked casually.

"How about you leave me the fuck alone. I'm fine Cat bitch"

"Che, the definition of fine for Grimmjow is him speeding down the highway in his Mustang down the highways and then flashing his badge to the traffic cops so he doesn't have to pay a ticket. The Grimmjow right now cleared out his alcohol stocks in two days and pumped himself with more heroin than any average human should be allowed to take into their body. According to what Ichigo told me, you didn't even say a word to her-"

"What the fuck do you know? " he growled.

"I know that you're a pussy," she said flippantly, picking up the discarded rag and placing it back in the bowl, "and I also know that you need to get your ass back to the hospital and go see her. She feels bad that she doesn't remember her supposed best friend. And how d'you think she's gonna feel when she hears that someone who's supposed to be her closest friend likes to play with needles and horse? Pull yourself together boy."

"I'm fine-"

"Say you're fine one more time and I slap you with this wet rag."

He sighed. "I'm annoyed."

She stopped wringing out the rag and turned to face him "Annoyed with what?"

"Annoyed with myself. I feel like I haven't done much to find her, and if I tried harder I'd a' probably found her before her mind got fucked up"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, how long did it take you to graduate from the police academy?"

"You know this already, the fuck are you asking me for?"

His reply was a stinging slap with the rag.

"4 months you witch! The hell was that for?!"

"And how long before you got into the force?"

"Not long after, you pulled strings and bribed Ukitake-Keishi-cho to get me there with Kurosaki"

Another whack. "A month!"

"And how long did it take you to become Keibu-ho?"

He held up both hands to protect himself from the wet rag, but no hits came. He slowly lowered them and answered, "Just a few months ago"

She slapped him.

"Ouch! Ya bitch!"

"And in that time you've busted rape rings, slavery rings and helped solve a lot of murders. And along the way you found clues that led Kuchiki-Keibu and Kenpachi-Keibu to finding her. Don't sell yourself short kid, you've done a lot. Now, I want you to man up, go take a shower cuz ya stink, clean your apartment and then go see her. For the sake of both of you"

He got out of the bed and stretched.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. I needed that"

"Anytime Blue Boy."

**AN:**

**Somehow writing my personal statement for university turned into completing this chapter (yay for procrastination).**

**Thank you guys for the reviews and the corrections , I really appreciate them and it makes me glad that you enjoy the story.**

**I'll try to update faster, I had a ton of ideas for this chapter but I stuck to this one , lemmie know your thoughts on it. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The worst things in life come free to us~ Ed Sheeran- The A Team _

Byakuya Kuchiki's jaw ticked as the door to his office swung open and slammed against the wall.

He didn't even bother to look up from the report his lieutenant gave him for finishing off, only one person could be so brash and uncouth enough to bypass simple courtesy when it came to him and it was the Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Of all the squads, Squad 6 and Squad 11 were in charge of the investigation of Nel's kidnapping.

Only the Big Guy above could fathom why the Chief Superintendent put those two squads together- the captains absolutely _loathed_ each other.

Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki's feuding went way back to their childhood days, but when it came down to it they themselves would have to admit that they do great work together.

He ignored the other man as he walked over to his desk and even when he slammed a manila folder down over his report.

"Good morning Princess Kuchiki"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Zaraki-Keibu, what brings you here to my office? Unless you are direction impaired I do recall Squad 11 being on the other side of the department."

"Snarky lil princess aren't ya? Did they forget the milk in your tea or something?In case you've forgotten, we're working on a very important case together and I just happened to be strolling by Squad 11 and bumped into Mayuri and he gave me this, it's got all the DNA sample results they could find on Nel-chan. He said you'd be quite interested to see who they match up with."

At this he picked up the folder, reading through the first few pages. His eyebrows raised-the most of a sign of surprise that anyone would ever get from him. He closed the folder and finally looked at the brute Captain in front of him.

"Have you read this Zaraki-Keibu?"

The other Captain snorted. "The fuck am I reading it for? All you'd do is argue 'gainst everything I say and tell me what your spidey senses are telling you. What's in it?"

"Nothing"

"What'dya mean nothing? According to Retsu there were tons of sperm samples-"

Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes and said, "Let's go back to high school biology my asinine partner. How long can sperm live for outside the male body unless fertilization takes place?"

"I dunno Prof, you tell me"

"A minimum of a few hours. Once in the vaginal tract, they can live for up to five days. And for fertilization to take place, at least 24 hours. According to this file the samples were about 5 days old. Which means that they're no good."

"Well fuck. Dead end again."

"Not quite. What do you know of saliva samples Captain?"

"Not much, take me back to school once more, oh Great One." he said, sarcasm dripping heavily in his sentence.

"Saliva can last for up to 15 days in the right conditions. If you read the file you'd see that there were saliva and hair samples found as well. Hair samples can last for a very long time. Now look at the DNA match up with the saliva."

Kenpachi peered over the desk and read the file. A feral grin slowly spread across his face and he barked a laugh.

"Well Kuchiki, looks like our little friend is getting sloppy isn't he?"

"It would seem that we're agreeing on something for once Zaraki-Keibu"

* * *

Nel found Unohana-sensei's office to be too neat.

Well, too neat for someone in charge of all the patients and doctors in this establishment. There were neatly stacked bookshelves and file cabinets placed around the room, the usual charts and diagrams of the body and the rare personal photo on her desk. She was sat in a wheelchair, with her brother beside her waiting for Unohana to come in. This was supposedly her first counselling session, where they would talk about what she could remember and help her regain memories to what she couldn't. She begged Ichigo to come along for support and she knew he wouldn't have it in him to tell her no.

Not long after they were directed to the office by a blushing Inoue, Ichigo had passed out asleep, and Nel didn't bother to wake him. She knew he was busy working as a police officer and she was proud of him. Ichi-nii her protector, protecting other people. It made her smile just thinking about it.

So whilst Ichigo snored away, she thought about that man that she saw three days prior to now. She didn't talk about it with Ichigo, although she knew that the mysterious man was somehow very important to her, which was why she wanted to try and remember him on her own. Which was why she was sat here waiting for the doctor.

The door behind her opened and she turned, accidentally jarring Ichigo who jumped awake. Doctor Unohana came in and shut the door. She smiled at the two siblings.

"Shall we begin then?"

* * *

After getting kicked out of bed (literally) by his foster mom, he was forced to shower, shave and clean his flat of the bottles and rubbish. Then he reluctantly led her to his shed of drugs where she cleared everything, leaving just the ratted sofa and stereo. Somehow Yoruichi managed to make him feel like a teen again and he found himself mumbling throughout it all.

Currently, they were back in his apartment , him on the floor and Yoruichi brushing his hair.

"Why the hell is your hair so long anyways? What are ya, a girl?" she asked idly, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Shut up Cat Bitch," then after a pause he said "She said she liked it long"

She huffed in amusement, "Wow. Yer whipped."

"Shut the fuck up"

He didn't need to look back at her to know she was grinning.

"You'd do everything for this girl, it scares me a bit actually. And you've only kissed her like what? Never?"

"Once"

The brushing stopped. "Oh? You tell me about every sexual conquest you've had and when it comes to you kissing _Nel_ of all people you tell me nothing? When did it happen? Was it good? Was there tongue-"

"Stop it you hentai! It was short, and there wasn't any tongue friggin pervert"

"When did it happen?"

He sighed and stared down at the floor.

"The day before she got kidnapped."

There was a long silence, and then the brushing resumed.

He felt the brushing stop once more, and then soft tugging which told him that she was plaiting his hair.

"Do you still love her?" she finally asked.

He waited until he felt the end of his hair being put in a tie then turned to face her.

"Who said I ever stopped?"


End file.
